


Call Me That Again

by glennthewalmartguy



Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Awkward Washington, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Washette - Freeform, discovering sexuality, google translate french, jeffmads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy
Summary: George Washington has only ever fallen from women, so can he really be attracted to Lafayette?





	1. Volunteer

It has been two months since Lafayette met George Washington. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. The first thing he had thought when he saw George was, "I want to kiss him." Here he is, in kissing range, and George hasn't made a move. It seems as if Lafayette will have to. But George is a very traditional kind of guy, and he acts like he wears the pants in this relationship. Yet it feels like Lafayette will have to wait months before George realizes what he wants.

Standing this close to George, leaning in ever so slightly so that maybe he'd get the hint, is torture. Especially since he is _not_ getting the hint. Waiting this close to George, Lafayette can smell his sweet cologne. He can't wait any longer, Lafayette will just have to do it himself. He raises a hand to George's soft cheek and uses the leverage to pull him closer. When their lips finally touch it's better than anything Lafayette could have dreamed of. George pulls away with shock in his eyes that Lafayette doesn't see. He still has his eyes closed and a hand on George's cheek.

He lets out a soft sigh and with it comes a breathy, "Sir..." George pauses, suddenly realizing the intentions of the man that stands before him. He moves both hands to Gilbert's hips and gently pushes him against the wall. Gilbert's eyes fly open and he gasps. George doesn't recognize his own voice as he says,

"Call me that again."

Gilbert looks up, perplexed.

"What?"

"Call me that _again_!” George tightens his hands on Gilbert's slim hips.

"Sir!" Gilbert pushes his hips forward into George's firm grip. George steps back abruptly. He is shocked by his own actions. He can't handle this for much longer, this young man is making him lose control.

Lafayette watches with great disappointment as George sits on the small love seat with his head in his hands. He thought that maybe if he made the first move, George would finally give in to himself. But George looks more betrayed than aroused, which is obviously the opposite of what Lafayette wanted.

George's own body is betraying him. Maybe he had been giving Gilbert the wrong idea.. But did he want to give Gilbert the wrong idea? His whole life he had only ever fallen for women. Is it because Gilbert wears skirts and makeup that he’s attracted to him? No, that couldn't be it. Gilbert was all man. Why did George feel this way towards him? He was so confused, he shouldn't feel this way. Gilbert is a man, so George shouldn’t want anything more than friendship. Yet, here he is fighting arousal, and it scares him. He's always been fine with people of different sexual orientations, it didn't matter who others loved. But when it came to himself he'd always been secure in his sexuality, now, he's trying to come to terms with the fact that he may not be straight.

He looks up into Gilbert's eyes, which are filled with tears… And for some reason it hurts his heart.

“Gilbert… I…”

“I’m very sorry, si-Monsieur Washington. It seems I may have misjudged the situation. I will take my leave now.”

George opens his mouth to stop him, but he's already gone.

_~Two Months Earlier~_

France is a country of romance and love, but Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette yearns for more. He wants the opportunities that America presents. He speaks English fluently, being taught at such a young age, and he desires to travel to the country of opportunity. It's his dream.

America is a country of opportunity. Or at least George had been told so by the many tourists who came into his bookstore, and also Alexander Hamilton (who never shuts up about it). Alexander really just came to the bookstore to rant and see John Laurens, one of the men who runs the coffee shop nestled in the corner of the store. Alexander will deny with his dying breath that he comes to see John, but George can see the way they look at each other.

Lafayette is shaking with nerves as he sits on the plane. The flight attendant smiles at his obvious anxiety. Here he is, doing exactly what he wanted. Why is he so scared? He should have stayed with Adriene. No, America is a place where he can earn his life. America is the place where he will truly “grow up”, as his family keeps telling him to.

Alexander is sitting on the other side of the shop, staring at the back of John’s head. As soon he turns back to the book that he's been “reading” for the past hour, John turns around as well. He stares at Alexander until Alexander looks up from his book. George has been watching this happen for two hours. It's fascinating really, how two people can be so in love with each other and neither one be ready to make a move. He can't watch this any longer. He waves his hand at Alexander,  
“Alex. Come here, I need to talk to you.” He turns to George and stands up quickly.

“Yes sir! What do you need?” He walks over as he talks.

“I need someone to help me with the money here at the store. Would you like to be my treasurer?” George tilts his head to the side a little but otherwise doesn't move. Alex opens and closes his mouth, blinking in shock and slowly turning his head to glance at John. But then the shock is gone and he goes back to being himself.

“Yes! Yeah! Definitely! I won't let you down sir! When do I start?”

“Right now if you want. There's some book payments that I just got in up on the computer over at my desk.” Alex nods repeatedly and start rushing towards the desk.  
“Thank you so much, sir! I can't thank you enough. I won't let you down I promise!” What a puppy. George holds up a hand to Alex's back.

“Alexander!” Alex whips his head around with eyebrows raised.

“Don't call me sir, it makes me feel old.” He smiles at Alex's softening face.

“Yes s-Mr. Washington.”

  
Lafayette stumbles off his last plane with a dazed look, somehow still looking fabulous. A man stands just past the gate with a sign that says “Lafayette”. He notices Laf and shakes the sign at him, seeming to recognize him even though Lafayette has never seen this man.

“You must be Lafayette. Thomas described you so well. I'm James, Thomas’ boyfriend. Apparently also his chauffeur. I'm here to take you to your new apartment.” In his anxiety over coming to America, he almost forgot that he'd be living with Thomas Jefferson. Sure, the man was annoying and for some reason thought that Lafayette was in love with him, but it was familiar. Lafayette holds out a hand and gives his best smile,

“Oui oui, mon ami. Je m'appelle Lafayette. Will you also be living at, how you say, “Monticello?” James smiles through gritted teeth and says,

“No. Thomas and I were going to move in together but he decided you were more important.” Lafayette gives him an apologetic smile and follows him through the airport.

George sits alone in his office contemplating how dumb Alexander and John are. How can they not see how in love with each other they are? He accepts that they are in love, he does. He's just glad that they don't make him see it, like some couples. Men and women making out the train. It just makes him uncomfortable. He believes that those kind of things should be done in private, for all couples, not just homosexuals.

He walks downstairs and Alexander stops him, droning on and on about some financial thing that George doesn’t understand, much less cares about. John walks over to the pair and offers them both a coffee. Alexander immediately takes his with a warm smile towards John. This just proves George’s frustration. The look on Alexander’s face, he wishes someone looked at him like that. Martha left him (broken and alone), and no one has bothered with him since then. He longs for love, he longs for someone to hold at night, he longs for intimacy. He shakes his head, and pushes past the pair, giving the excuse of having to organize a new shipment.

  
Lafayette already regrets his decision to move to America. James is overly bitter about Thomas’ decision to pick him over Lafayette (okay, maybe he gets it), and Thomas has not left Lafayette alone to settle in.

“Thomas, I must leave you. No time to settle in, I need to find a job.” Thomas opens his mouth to protest, but thinks better of that and shuts it again. He rushes out a goodbye, following Lafayette to the door.

  
George decides that for once he deserves a treat for lunch, especially since he now has Alex to watch over the shop. He closes the door to his office and walks past the desk.

“Alexander, I'll be gone for thirty  
minutes. Don't destroy anything while I'm gone. I have complete faith in you.” Alex sputters and nods.

  
Lafayette is enjoying his walk. His skirt flutters in the warm breeze as he passes quaint shops, trying to decide which one he wishes to work in. He is confident that any shop will let him work, or volunteer as the case may be. His family's inheritance stays with him as the only heir even in America. He smiles as he passes a salon, a restaurant, and then finally a bookstore. “Revolutionary Reads” the sign says, and Lafayette can't help but think that this is the place where he will find peace.

He opens the door and breathes in the perfect mix of book ink and coffee. Everything about the store says calm, and Lafayette turns to the obviously distracted man behind the counter.

“Párdon, will you direct me to the… manager’s office.” Lafayette forgets his words for a moment. The man barely seems to realize Lafayette is there, but points up a small flight of stairs to a plain wooden door at the top.

“Merci.” He climbs the stairs, his heels clicking on the wood. Inside the office is nothing but a red loveseat and a plain desk with a swivel chair behind it. On the desk sits a picture of a woman, a laptop, and a single piece a paper with a pencil on it. Lafayette picks up the picture, seeing a beautiful women of about fifty smiling at whoever is taking her picture. His fingers slip on the frame and it falls to the floor, miraculously not broken.

“Merde.” He mutters, bending over to pick it up. He is still leaning over the picture when the door behind him closes.

  
George shuts his office door, thinking about how he probably shouldn't have left the store in the hands of Alexander Hamilton. He turns around and his mouth falls open.

“Dear god.” He says. Before him is a woman bent over. She's wearing an awfully short skirt and red high heels. Her shaved legs are tan and strangely muscular. George would love to see how far they go backwards… He catches himself, completely appalled by the direction of his thoughts. And then the woman turns around, and the person before him is most definitely not a woman. Their jaw is strong, with stubble that somehow looks good with the red lipstick on their lips. They blink, their eyes flashing with glitter eyeshadow.

“Bonjour! My name is Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette. I would like to apply for a job here. I do not wish to be paid, so a suppose I would really like to volunteer here.” George sputters for a moment, somehow still fighting to keep his thoughts clean.

“Uh… Mis-mister? Lafayette. I'm not really hiring at the moment, so…” He trails off, wondering how to talk to this strange person.

“Mister. I noticed you only seem to have one employee in the bookshop. I think you could use an extra hand. Whoever that person at the counter is, he isn't very good with customers.” George stares at him, trying to think of a rebuttal but knowing that Alexander really cannot work the register. He lets his mind turn. It really couldn't hurt to have some extra help, especially if Lafayette didn't want a salary.

“Well, I suppose I can at least interview you. Please, have a seat.”


	2. American

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette is having a day man

“Welcome aboard, I suppose.” George sounded confused. Given that Lafayette had basically forced his way into a job, he could understand some confusion. Of course, he himself had been a little thrown by how attractive his boss is. When he had turned around in the beginning, his only thought was how much he wanted to kiss Monsieur Washington.

“Thank you so much sir! When would you like me to start?” George paused, like he hadn’t thought that far ahead yet.

“Uh… I suppose tomorrow?” He had been ending a lot of sentences with a question mark during the interview.

“I will you see you then!” Lafayette stood from the small couch and firmly shook his new boss’s hand, exiting the office with his hips swaying.

He bounded down the steps, absolutely thrilled to have completed his most important American goal on the first day. He passed the checkout counter, and then backtracked, thinking it would be better to introduce himself now.

“Bonjour! My name is Lafayette, I will be starting here tomorrow.” The man shook his hand, barely even looking up before answering,

“Bonjour. Je m'appelle Alexander. J'espère que vous aimez travailler ici.” Lafayette froze. What?

“Tu parle français?” Alexander finally looked up.

“Yeah. Why? Did you say you're gonna start here tomorrow?” His demeanor suddenly changed from distracted to excited. Lafayette nodded.

“Oh my god I have to introduce you to John. Holy shit you will totally love him.” Suddenly Lafayette was being dragged towards a corner of the store he hadn't noticed before by some sort of man-puppy.

  
George sat in his office, eyebrows knit together, still trying to process what had just happened.

Lafayette.

Did that even actually happen? Did he actually just give a job to a random Frenchman in a skirt that volunteered without pay? Why would he do that?

He felt stupid. No intelligent person would allow someone they hardly knew to work in their shop. What was he thinking?

_You know what you were thinking._

His thoughts taunted him, but he pushed them away.

  
Alexander was an idiot. Who can be that in love and not make a move? John Lauren's, he had decided, was also an idiot. They were both idiots.

After a short introduction, Alex launched into a ten-minute speech on why John was the best barista ever. Lafayette had sat patiently throughout, resisting the urge to scream,

“You dummies! Date already!”

He had left the office in a sort of sour mood, but still had lingering excitement over his job.

His heel got stuck in a grate.

“Merde!” He cursed, pulled on his foot. It was not budging. Curse the American drain system! He finally just removed his foot from the shoe and pulled it out with his hands. Could this day be any more strange?

Yes, yes it could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so short. I totally forgot to finish this chapter, and I wanted to get it up sooner rather than later. I've already started the next one, so hopefully it won't take too long! Thanks so much!


	3. Internet Friends

“Yo! Lafayette? Is that you?” Lafayette whipped his head around and laughed in surprise.

“Hercules! Mon dieu! I forgot about you!” Hercules Mulligan pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and laughed heartily.

“Three years on Skype, who would’a thought you'd move here?” Lafayette smiled wide. He had met Herc on a knitting website in the IM page. He had thought knitting would be a good hobby, but it turns out it was a lot harder than it looked. Herc had tried his best to teach Laf, but teaching quickly dissolved into an internet friendship. In all the chaos of today, Lafayette had forgotten to message Hercules that he was here.

“I got a job! Well, not a job, but a place to escape Thomas and his bitter boyfriend.”

“That's great man! I'm actually on my way to work right now. My friend John has the first shift and I take the second.” Lafayette smiled, realizing what was happening.

“John… Laurens?” Herc pursed his lips.

“Uh, yeah? How'd you know that.” Laf almost jumped with joy.

“This is going to be amazing.”

  
Alexander’s pencil continued scratching on the paper.

“Alexander,” George called his name for the third time. Alexander didn't hear him, for the third time. Finally, George walked up to the desk.

“Alex!” He lightly smacked the desk with his palm as he spoke. Alex threw down his pencil and jumped back, eyes suddenly wide open.

“Sir! I was- I was just working on the-”

“Alex,” George interrupted, “it's closing time. You've been writing for over three hours. Hercules has come and gone, and I would like to go home as well.” Alexander’s mouth opened a little, his eyebrows crawling upwards.

“Wait, what time is it?” George grinned a little.

“It's 7.”

“PM!?”

“Yes, Alexander.”

“Oh my god I am so sorry I was just working on the books and I forgot to set an alarm, which I swear I normally do, and then after John left I just forgot to look up and I am so sorry sir.” One breath. The entire monologue took Alexander one breath. George would be slightly angry, but it was much too amusing to watch him struggle.

“Go home, now please.” Alex quickly gathered his things, speaking as he walked out the door.

“Yes sir! I can just finish this at home anyway it's really not any trouble at all. I slept last night anyway so-” the door closed, shutting off the frankly worrying dialogue. George turned off the lights to the coffee shop and the main store before flipping the sin to closed.

His office seemed dimmer without the usual soft noise from downstairs. He sat at his desk and looked at the picture. For some reason he no longer saw Martha, but Gilbert. Gilbert’s hands on the frame, Gilbert’s legs in that skirt…

Even alone, George couldn't allow his thoughts to roam. He quickly removed himself from the store, turning off all the lights and locking the door as he went. On the walk home, he kept his mind occupied with thoughts of the store. However, his dreams were less easily deterred.

~~

Lafayette bounded into the store with smiles and a bright attitude the next morning.

“Good morning John! Lui demander déjà, Alexander.” Alex sputtered on his coffee while John remained blissfully unaware.

“Oh,” he said, “is that ‘good morning’ in French?” Lafayette nodded with a sly glance at Alexander and bounded up the stairs to the manager’s office. He knocked twice.

“Monsieur?”

  
A knock sounded on George’s door and he froze.

“Monsieur?” His hands tensed on the binder in his hands.

“Come in Gilbert.” His voice sounded strained, even to himself. Gilbert opened the door, and Washington had to force himself to keep a straight face.

He was wearing a pair of tight slacks that left little to the imagination. He had on dress shoes and a white dress shirt.

“I realized that we didn't discuss what exactly I would be doing here. Do you wish for me to run the counter?” Washington stared at his barren face, wondering how he was still attractive without the makeup.

“Uh… yeah.” George finally processed the question. Flashes of last nights dreams flickered across his mind. Gilbert walking into his office. Gilbert leaning in closer… closer. Gilbert bent over his desk…

George shook his head, as if he could shake these feeling like water from his ears.

“All you have to do is scan the merchandise and then accept the money. There aren't many customers on a Tuesday, so as long as you are at the counter and able to check someone out, you can pass the time however you wish.” Lafayette smiled.

“However I wish?” George swallowed.

“Uh… yeah.” Gilbert bounced on his heels.

“Thank you, sir! I will be at the register if you need me.” He sauntered out of the office. George stared at him as he left, wondering what the hell was going on in his own mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually uploaded a chapter in a week. Cool! I hope this makes up for the really short chapter last week. Sorry about that.
> 
> Lui demander déjà= ask him out already


	4. Je T'aime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex are cute. George is alone. Lafayette is a sad sack. Hercules is done with all of them. Ft. Dickhead Thomas.

“John! Come here!”

The store was empty for the hundredth time that week and Lafayette had decided now was the time to push his little lambs together. John shuffled over, hair bouncing and freckles bright.

“Uh, yeah Laf?” Lafayette stepped from behind the register and put both hands on his shoulders. He leaned in, eyes squinted as if scanning poor Laurens.

“You are in love.” John stepped back.

“Bro I just met you like to days ago I don't really like you like that.” Lafayette removed a hand from his shoulder to drag it across his face.

“Not with me! With Alexander.” John sputtered.

“I am not! I'm straight!”

“You are as straight as my hair. Grow up, gay man. Ask him out.” John opened his mouth and closed it, deciding instead to step even farther back and slide down the wall.

“I can't even admit it to myself, man.” Lafayette tsked and and sat with John, wrapping his long arms around him. He patted his back and rocked a little.

“Mi petite gai. Do not despair. I know he loves you too.” At that moment Alexander walked into the store to find his new friend on the floor, wrapped around the love of his life. Angelica Schuyler trailed slightly behind him.

“Qu'est-ce que c'est, Laf!?” Alexander was immediately outraged.

“Le petit Alex, ce n'est pas ce à quoi il ressemble-”

“Non! Tu sais que je l'aime!” John stood quickly.

“Je l’aime? You love me?”

Alex shrunk.

“John, you don't speak French,” Lafayette mused.

John stepped closer to Alex.

“I-I was learning. I don't know much but… Je t'aime, Alexander.” Alex rushed forward.

“Je t’aime aussi!” They met with a kiss. Angelica pushed around the happy couple and held out her hand.

“You must be Laf. My name is Angelica Schuyler.” Lafayette grabbed her hand and raised it instead of shaking it.

“I am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, please to meet you.” He pressed his lips against her hand. She raised an eyebrow.

“Is Washington in? I need to talk to him.” Lafayette nodded with a polite smile and pointed up the stairs. This women was very pretty. Perfect for George. She brushed past him and knocked on the door.

“Come in!”

  
George had steeled himself to talk to Gilbert. He would be a man, dammit, and control his emotions. But it wasn’t Gilbert who walked through the door, it was Angelica. He stood from his chair.

“Hello Angelica.” She shook his hand.

“I am here to discuss novels for my English classes.” George held down his strange disappointment at not seeing Gilbert.

“Yes, I've been emailing with Ms. Tolbert and she thinks a quick order of forty should do it.”

“Yes but I wanted to talk about the numbers…”

  
“So…” Lafayette attempted to butt into the conversation. Alex and John turned to look at him.

“Ms. Schuyler seems like a wonderful match for Monsieur Washington.”

John laughed, “What?”

“Anglica and Washington are not dating,” Alexander said. Lafayette visibly relaxed.

“Oh,” he said, “that's cool.” Alex and John exchanged a knowing look and Lafayette knew he had been discovered.

“Oh my god,” John laughed. Alexander pointed an accusing finger.

“You like him.”

“You like Washington!”

“Dude!”

“He's like, seventy!” Lafayette feigned indifference.

“He's only fifty, actually.” Alexander laughed so hard he started snorting.

“Oh my god! You are so screwed!” John stared at Alexander laughing so hard and started tickling him. Lafayette was forgotten.

~~

Angelica signed a check and exited the shop. George found himself slightly confused as to how the woman found the time to be principal of the top school in the county and maintain such a cool demeanor. He seemed to be confused more than clear these days.

He walked towards the coffee counter to get a cup. Behind the counter was Hercules, but he was staring over in the corner. George followed his eyeline and had to force himself to keep from laughing.

Alexander was perched on John's lap reading a thick book, which was hilarious because he was taller than John. John was extremely distracted staring at Hamilton and did not seem to notice anything going on around him.

Washington broke the silence, “Hercules! Get me a cup, please.”

Hercules started and immediately began gathering the tools.

“Sorry, sir, I was lost in my thoughts.” At the same time, Alex scrambled off of John’s lap and sat up straight.

“Hello sir!” John turned and nodded sheepishly. Hercules put a cup of steaming coffee on the counter and smiled.

“Here you go WashImeanSir.” George took the cup and walked away, stopping right by the turn to look back and say,

“Congratulations Laurens, Hamilton.” Alexander squeaked out a thanks and George couldn't help but smile.

~~

The weekend was murder. Thomas spent every moment Lafayette was home speaking in French. Really bad French. It was like you could understand what he was saying, but it was so wrong.

It also didn't help that James would sit on the couch and fume at the fact that he couldn't understand them. Eventually, James asked Thomas to speak to him in the bedroom and Lafayette took that as an escape. He put on a coat over his tank top even though it was getting warm outside and texted Hercules.

To KnitMan: Meet me at a bar in twenty minutes

From KnitMan: What bar?

To KnitMan: Um…

To KnitMan: Know any good ones?

From KnitMan: See you at Johny’s in 20

Lafayette quickly googled directions and set off.

  
George rolled over in his bed that was too big for just one person and buried his face in the pillow. Weekends were not fun for him. He was alone in this apartment, alone in his life. No one was there to make him get out of bed. He hadn't gotten out of bed in three hours. Even a nice nap was alluding him.

  
Lafayette sat on a stool at the bar and ordered a drink. It was only moments later that Hercules joined him and stole his drink right from his hands. Incredibly rude.

“Herc! Buy your own thing. I am here for one reason and one reason only. I want to forget my woes,” Lafayette snatched the drink from Herc’s hand as punctuation.

Hercules waved a hand at the bartender and pointed to Laf’s drink.

“Woes has a different meaning now, man.”

“The English language was created to torment me!” Lafayette let his head fall to the table in defeat. Herc laughed.

“Bro, what's wrong? I thought you only drank fancy French wine.” Lafayette took another long sip of his fruity beverage and stared at his annoying friend.

“I am in love, mon ami. You are much more annoying in person. I cannot turn you off like I can online now.” Herc took the drink from the bartender and smiled.

“Who are you in love with Laf? You've barely been here two weeks.” Lafayette shrunk. Hercules did not yet know, how could he forget that?

“Well… a man.” Herc feigned shock. He fanned his face with one hand and steadied himself on the bar with the other.

“Why! Lafayette! I never!” Laf punched him in the arm.

“You imbecile! I am trying to tell you something important!” Hercules sobered and put a hand on Laf’s shoulder.

“Listen, man, you can tell me anything. Is it John? That would suck for you bro.” Lafayette swatted his hand away.

“Non! It is someone else. He is… more eloquent than our John.” Herc grimaced.

“Alex? Yikes man. Or is it Jefferson? Madison?” Lafayette buried his face in his hands.

“No.” It finally dawned on Herc who Lafayette was talking about.

“No fucking way,” he hit the table with his palm, “George Washington?” Lafayette shushed him hurriedly.

“Oui! Keep your voice down, Mulligan.”

“Shit man,” Hercules’ voice was a whisper.

  
George pulled the book off his beside table and tried to read, but all he could think about was stubble and skirts. What a terrible weekend.

  
After his third drink, Lafayette was a little tipsy to say the least. He had pulled Hercules onto the dance floor half an hour ago, but now he is alone. He didn't see when Herc left, but now he truly felt his absence. No wonder Washington didn't want him, he was a terrible friend. He dragged his best friend somewhere he didn't want to be and didn't even notice when he left. Lafayette pushed through the people to find Hercules sitting in a chair by the back wall.

“Hercules! Mon ami! Forgive me,” he tripped over his feet and almost fell face-forward onto the ground, but Herc grabbed his arm. Lafayette threw his arms around his shoulder and sobbed.

“I am I terrible friend to you!” Herc removed Laf’s arms from around himself, calm as always.

“Laf,” he turned Lafayette’s face to his, “what the ever-loving-fuck are you talking about?”

Lafayette sobbed harder, “I am so mean to you! You didn't want to dance! And then I didn't come with you when you left!” He wrapped his arms around Herc’s neck once again.

“Let's get a cab, huh?” Herc pulled out his phone.

  
George woke with a start from a deep sleep, his heart racing from the nightmare he had had. Why did it bother him so much? The dream was only Gilbert telling him that he was moving back to France. It's not like he couldn't run the place without him. Unless he just didn't want him to go…  
But that's ridiculous.

  
Hercules laid Lafayette down on his bed, having carried him from the cab to the apartment. Thomas greeted them at the door, dressed only in a sheet.

“What the fuck, Jefferson?” Herc attempted to shut the door, but Thomas stopped it. Lafayette pressed his face into the pillow. Thomas laughed,

“Whatever, Mulligan. You're just jealous I'm getting some action. I heard the door close and I wanted to check on the Marquis,” he turned to Lafayette, “Qu'est-il arrivé? Pourquoi sont-ils tellement ivres?”

Lafayette turned over onto his back, “Your French is terrible you piece of shit.” Thomas slammed the door behind him. Herc sat on the bed beside him.

“I hope he likes you back, Laf. You're a cool dude.” Lafayette groaned.

“I am hopeless, Hercules.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I haven't posted for a long time! I'm so sorry. I couldn't find a good way to end this chapter, and the whole chapter is really bad. Wtf is up with how Alex and John get together? I hate myself. Anyway-
> 
> Thomas said something like "What happened? Why are you so drunk?" But really really bad French.


	5. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is confused.  
> Lafayette is not confused but he is very sad.

George woke up confused and upset. Why couldn't he dream of someone else? Something, anything else. Gilbert taunted him every night, sometimes with nightmares saying he was leaving George, but the most disturbing were the dreams where Gilbert was with George. He would come into the office, heels high and skirt short, and tell George he wanted him. He would kiss him softly and sit on his lap behind the desk. The dream ends every time with Gilbert bent over the desk, begging for George to fuck him.

It really is strange.

 

Lafayette’s head was fucking pounding. He hadn’t had a hangover like this since the Great College Party of 2013. Why did he drink so much? Of course, the reason for his drunkenness was also the reason he was going to work despite his illness. Hangover be damned, he must see George.  

~   


Alex let a large stack of books drop onto the counter with a loud bang. Lafayette flinched and jumped back. 

“ _ Mon dieu _ Alex! Why must you…  _ parles _ … fucking uh…  _ Niquer _ ! What is the word in English!? I cannot deal with this right now.” He slid down the wall behind his desk and hit his head against the wall. Alex laughed.

“Are you trying to say ‘talk?’” he said, “Because if so, I wasn’t even talking. You, however, are sensitive to any noise right now because you are hungover. Correct?” Lafayette nodded dejectedly.

“I,” he paused, “I have discovered you cannot drink your feelings away.” Alex walked behind the desk and sat beside him.  

“No shit, man,” he said, much too loudly for Lafayette’s liking. He put an arm around his shoulder and pat his hair. 

“Listen,” he said, “I know what you’re going through. Better than anyone, I know. If it worked out for me, it will work out for you. You’re going to be fine. You’re a catch.” Lafayette laughed. He laid his head on top of Alex’s.

“Alexander,” he whispered, “I do not know if I will be okay.” Alex felt tears drip onto his head and quickly turned to wipe the tears from Lafayette’s eyes. 

“Hey. Hey, listen,” Alex turned Lafayette’s head with two fingers to look at him, “Go to the bathroom and wipe your face.” He stood and pulled Lafayette to his feet.

“You get cleaned up. I’ll go tell Mr. Washington that you’re sick.”

 

A knock sounded on George’s office door. He put down the binder in his hands.

“Come in.” The door creaked open to reveal Alexander Hamilton. He stood tall, though that was hard for him because of his short stature. George nodded.

“Yes?” Alexander shifted his weight. 

“Um, Lafayette is going to have to go home,” he stopped speaking slowly and returned to his usual one-breath monologues, “He isn’t feeling well but he came into today anyway, and now he’s in the bathroom throwing up so he’s just going to have to leave but he is very sorry for the inconvenience and will be back bright and early tomorrow.” George stood up. 

“Gilbert is sick?” Alex knit his eyebrows together and nodded. George walked around the front of his desk. 

“Does he need someone to take him home? Does he have a doctor here in New York? Does he want to call his doctor in France?” Alex took a step back.

“Uh,” his voice cracked, “I think he’s fine, I’m gonna take him back to my place.” George felt a twist in the pit of his stomach. What was wrong with him? Why was he so concerned with Gilbert’s wellbeing? Why did it bother him that he was going home with Alexander?

“Yes… well, call me if you need anything. And tell Gilbert to do the same?” Alexander nodded again and walked out the door. George sat behind his desk and picked up the binder, but he couldn’t remember what he was doing. All he could think about was Gilbert, sick and alone with Alexander.

 

Alex knocked on the bathroom door.

“Laf? I’m going to drop you off at my apartment if that’s cool, you know, so you won’t be bothered by the Fake French Fuck. Whenever you want to-” he was interrupted by the door opening. Lafayette stood before him, eyes red and puffy. He had a wad a toilet paper in his hand.

“That,” he paused to clear his throat, “that would be amazing. _Merci beaucoup_ , Alexander.” They walked out the door together. 

Lafayette stayed mostly silent during the ride to the apartment. Every few minutes Alex would hear a muffled sniffle, as if Lafayette was attempting to cry silently. 

When they got there, Alex offered to stay. Make Lafayette some food, sit with him, but he refused. He said he had to go back to work, and that George would be upset with him for staying so long anyway. He didn’t even give Alex time to explain that George really didn’t mind, that all he had wanted to do was take care of him. Alex drove back to work, where he explained to John why there was currently a very upset man crying on their couch.  

~

“Laf? You here?” Lafayette heard the door shut as John called out. He rolled over onto his back.

“Yes, yes I am here.” John’s curly head poked through the door. He gave Lafayette a sympathetic look.

“Hey man, you doin’ any better?” Lafayette smiled and wiped at his eyes.

“Oui, my dear Laurens. I only wish I had not gone home so early today. Monsieur Washington does not do well at the shop without us all there, no?” John put down the coffee cup in his hand. He sat on the couch beside Lafayette and placed an arm around his shoulders.

“You know, from what Alex told me Washington was ready to drive you to a hospital himself. He really just wants you to feel better, dude.” Lafayette laughed.

“Ah… John, may I stay here tonight? I cannot handle Thomas and his French today.” John frowned, and Lafayette worried he may have overstepped.

“Yeah, bro of course. Why would you even ask?” Lafayette melted back into the cushions. 

“Wonderful, your Alexander does not mind?” John shook his head.

“Dude, no. He brought you here in the first place.” He grabbed the remote from the table beside him and turned on the TV.

 

George wondered why he cared so much. But he should call and check in, right? It was his responsibility as Gilbert’s boss to make sure he was alright. He pulled his phone out of the desk drawer and unlocked it. His finger hovered over Gilbert’s contact for a several long seconds before he pressed it. The line rang.

 

Lafayette sighed in happiness. His friends sat on the couch (Hercules had come over after John went home) and he was draped over their legs. His phone rang and he gasped when he saw who it was. 

“Merde! Mute the TV, it’s George!” John fumbled with the remote as Lafayette sat up, now sitting entirely on Hercules’ lap. Herc grunted and mumbled something rude under his breath. Lafayette answered the call.

“Hello, Monsieur Washington,” he tried to sound professional, Alex giggled beside him and John elbowed him in the side.

 

“Uh, yes, hello Gilbert,” George frowned, why did he do this? “I called because I wanted to know if you were feeling any better… Are you?”

 

Lafayette punched Hercules in the arm.

“Why, yes, sir. I am feeling much better. The rest was very helpful. Thank you so much for allowing me the time off.” Washington breathed out deeply, he sounded almost relieved.

“Well, that’s wonderful. If you need anything, just call me. Goodbye Gilbert.”

“Au revoir, sir.” The call ended. Lafayette jumped off the couch.

“Oh my  _ god _ ! Did that actually just happen?” Alex smiled at Laf’s excitement.

“Well,” John said, “what did he say?” They all looked at Lafayette expectantly.

“He said he called to see if I was okay, and to  _ call him if I needed anything _ ! What does that mean?” Hercules massaged his arm where Laf had punched him.

“I’m guessing,” he grumbled, “he probably meant to call him if you need anything.”

“But what type of “anything?” Can I call him if I have a flat tire? Who am I kidding, I don’t drive. But does he mean  _ anything _ ?” Hercules stood from the couch.

“I don’t know, Gil, but I’m going home. You all need to go to sleep, it’s late. Especially you Alex.” He glared at Alex, then walked out the door. John stretched.

“Yeah, Herc’s right. Laf, there's blankets and pillows in the closet. Alex, come on.” He pulled Alex to his feet and dragged to the bedroom.

Lafayette didn’t stay awake for long after that. He got a pillow and several blankets from the closet and slept peacefully on the couch.

 

George went to bed later than he normally did that night.  He drifted off to sleep still thinking of Gilbert. His dreams kept with the same theme.

 

_ A knock on his door. _

_ “Sir, may I come in?” George put down his pencil. _

_ “Yes, of course.” Gilbert walked in, this time in a crisp pin-stripe suit. Very similar to the outfit he wore on his first day. He shut and locked the door behind him. George raised an eyebrow. _

_ “What did you…” he trailed off, eyes following Gilbert as he walked around to the same side of the desk George was on. He stood straight, tall. _

_ “George,” he stepped dangerously closer, “I need to tell you… I love you. I have since the moment I saw you. Please,” he leaned down towards George, who was staring with his mouth open, “can I kiss you?” George swallowed with difficulty. _

_ “Ye-yes.” Gilbert took George’s face in both hands and pressed his lips to his. He leaned further into the kiss as Gilbert smiled against him. _

_ George felt a breath leave Gilbert’s nose when he opened his mouth. Suddenly, this seemed different, heated. He put one hand on Gilbert’s side, then the other on his neck. He tensed the hand on his side, short nails slightly digging into Gilbert’s skin.  _

_ Gilbert gasped and pulled away. George knew now that he wanted him. He pulled Gilbert onto his lap, and felt satisfied at the way small noise of surprise that escaped his lips. _

_ George needed control. He kissed at Gilbert’s neck, making small bites along the way. _

_“Oh_ god _, Sir.” Gilbert pushed down on George and he grunted. He wanted more, he wanted Gilbert to be with him. He pulled off Gilbert’s jacket, then his own. Gilbert moaned when George kissed him again and desperately ground down on his cock. George hissed._

_ “ Gil .” _

 

George woke up sweating. He frowned, what a strange dream. Why would he ever think about his employee like that? He stared into the blank darkness, trying to fall asleep again, but he failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man that took FOREVER! I am so sorry you guys. I didn't want to post this without the dream but I am so bad at writing that stuff and it took me forever. I hope y'all enjoy this.
> 
> P.S. John says stuff like man and dude way too much okay it's just a Thing That He Does


	6. I Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is a Strong Independent Man. Lafayette is ready to get down to business. John and Alex can't hear you over their ~love~.

“Wake up you French piece of shit,” John threw a pillow at Lafayette’s head. He grumbled and sat up.

“ Alexander, retire ton copain immédiatement!” Alex walked into the living room and laughed.

“No fucking way, man,” he said, “You’re paying for the Uber and I don’t want to be late. Get up.” Lafayette rolled off the couch dramatically, sighing when he hit the floor.

“I need clothes,” his voice was muffled by the floor. John looked at Alex helplessly. Alex shrugged back at him.

“Dude,” John said, “no offense, but you’re a giant. We have nothing here for you.” Lafayette groaned.

“You both suck. Why are you even living together anyway? You’ve been dating for only two weeks! I hate you both.” Alex smiled and tossed him a stick of deodorant.

“Well, we were already roommates whenever John confessed his love for me-” John made a noise of protest, “and honestly it was just easier to stay living together,” he softened his tone and looked over at his boyfriend, “because I love coming home every day to his perfect face.” He leaned over and kissed him deeply. They mumbled “I love you” to each other repeatedly as Lafayette pushed past them to bathroom, wanting to freshen up at least a little before seeing George.

John and Alex abruptly pulled apart when a high-pitched scream came from the bathroom.

“My hair!”

 

George stared at his reflection in the mirror. He didn’t normally notice how he looked, but today he looked so tired it was hard not to stare. He straightened his tie and sighed, he would just have to deal with it.

He grabbed his keys and headed towards the car.

 

Lafayette had the Uber driver drop off Alex at the shop and then take him back to Thomas’ apartment, which was thankfully vacant due to the fact that both Thomas and James had work. He ran into his bedroom and frowned, he did not have time to pick an outfit. He grabbed a suit and pulled his hair back in a hasty bun. He would have to change in the car. 

~ 

Someone knocked on George’s office door.

“Come in.” Gilbert opened the door and George immediately started coughing. He was wearing almost the exact same pinstripe suit as he was in the dream last night. It did not help that Gilbert rushed behind his desk to pat him on the back. He waved his hand.

“I’m fine,” he was still coughing, “Did you need something?” Gilbert stepped back to the front of the desk.

“Uh, yes,” he smiled warmly, “I wanted to thank you in person for being so kind to me yesterday.” George nodded.

“It was not an issue.” Gilbert nodded back.

“Well,” he cleared his throat, “I should get back to work now. Have a nice day, sir.” He turned and walked towards the door.

“Wait!” George almost shouted. Gilbert started and turned back to look at his boss’ very flushed face.

“Yes?” He tilted his head to the side. George swallowed.

“Nevermind. Carry on.” Gilbert knit his eyebrows together but exited the room all the same. Why did he do? What was he going to say to him? ‘Oh, by the way, I had a dream that you sat on my lap and kissed me, just normal stuff.’

 

Lafayette bounded down the steps and walked over to the cafe. John looked up from the drink he was making for the customer. He raised an eyebrow. Lafayette wiggled his in response and flicked his head in the direction of Washington’s office. John smiled and handed the person their cup. They took it and walked out the door. John whipped to face Lafayette. 

“What happened? What did he say? What did you do?” Lafayette smiled and bit his lip. He sat on the counter in front of John.

“I thanked him for the day off.” John’s expression turned to confusion.

“That’s it?" 

“And then while I was walking out he said ‘Wait!’ and then changed his mind.” John punched his arm. 

“Dude, what the fuck does that mean? What was he gonna say?” Lafayette shrugged.

“I do not know, but I am sure it was going to be gay,” he said. Alex walked out of the bathroom and stared at the pair questioningly. John relayed the events to him.

“So,” Alex put an arm around John’s shoulders, “I was right. It is working out for you.” Lafayette looked down.

“Not just yet, Alexander. Not just yet.” Alex shared a knowing look with John and turned to Lafayette.

“So, Laf, we’ve been thinking… Would you like to move in with us?” Lafayette raised both eyebrows, his mouth slightly open.

“Are you- are you serious?” John smiled and nodded.

“I would love to move in with you! How’s the day after tomorrow? I’ll have to get my clothes from Monticello.” Alex stared incredulously.

“Monticello?”

“It is what Thomas calls his apartment. Pretentious, no?” John and Alex agreed.

~

Lafayette walked into work the next day feeling significantly more confident than he had Tuesday. His lipstick was dark red, his eyeshadow gold. He had on a pair of black heels and a gold, tight dress.

John whistled when he walked in.

“There he is! What’s up, dude?” Lafayette stood behind the counter and smiled, placing both hands on the desk.

“I am here. I am queer, and I am ready to woo the fuck out of him.” Alex snickered from his place at the little table between two bookshelves. All three men turned when the door to George’s office closed. He walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom when he saw them all staring. He turned slowly to Lafayette and his eyes widened.

“I,” he coughed, “I need to go get some tape. Don’t-” he paused when his gaze landed on Lafayette’s lips, “Don’t uh…” He shook his head. Lafayette gave him a dazzling smile

“We will keep your shop down while you are gone.”

Alex cleared his throat, “Are you trying to say ‘Hold down the fort?’” George nodded twice and walked out the door.

Lafayette pressed his lips together when George was gone, failing to contain his giddy smile.

“You all saw that, right? That was a sign!” John walked towards his coffee counter.

“Dude, that was pretty fucking obvious.”

 

George stared at the wall of tape in the office supplies store, not actually seeing it. He thought about Gilbert. He thought about how he looked and how he talked. He thought about his smile. He thought about how badly he wanted to hold him. Then he thought about Martha, and how badly he had wanted to hold her. This couldn’t be the same thing. And if it was, he didn’t want to go through that pain again. He would just have to ignore these feelings. He picked up a roll of tape.

When George walked back into the store, he did not even look at Gilbert. If he did, he might be distracted like last time. He walked straight into his office and did not come out until he was sure everyone else was gone.

~

Lafayette was getting confused, for a few days there it seemed as if George really liked him. But now, he would hardly look at him. Any knock on his office door the last two weeks had been met with ‘Sorry, I’m busy.’ He just didn’t know what to do anymore. John and Alex had insisted that he was just nervous, just being awkward, but Lafayette wasn’t so sure. Maybe George genuinely didn’t like him anymore.

Lafayette was completely moved into John and Alex’s apartment now. He kept all of his things in the hallway closet and slept in the living room. He was a clean roommate, which he assumed would be a good thing. But after three days of living with the boys, he realized it definitely was not. John was a mess, and Alex never paid enough attention to what he was doing to be clean at all. The past weeks had been wonderful without Thomas, and James was a good friend now that Lafayette wasn’t interfering with his relationship, but he was going to go crazy in this place.

This morning John made breakfast for them all before work. He left every dish in the sink and the bowls and pan lying where they had last been used. Alex was sitting on the couch eating his pancakes unconsciously. Every bite drizzled syrup on the couch, and Lafayette could not take it anymore. He walked up and took Alex’s laptop.

“Mon petit lion,” he said, “I understand that this is a community couch, and you should sit on it as you please, but that is my bed! You need to control your syrup! And John-” he turned around to John, sitting in the chair beside him “-wash the fucking dishes. You all may be content to live in filth, but I am not. At least  _ try _ to pick up after yourselves. Okay?” Alex and John both nodded, looking slightly guilty. Lafayette set Alex’s laptop on the side table.

“Now,” he said, “we’re going to be late for work. Get ready.” Alex shoved the rest of his pancake into his, this time holding a hand under his mouth to catch anything that happened to fall.

 

George unlocked the shop and stepped inside. It was getting warmer, but it was still dark at seven in the morning every day when he came to work. He took a deep breath in and smiled. This was where he was meant to be. The smell of ink and paper called him. Despite all of his troubles of late, the bookshop was worth it. All of the hard work spent getting this to where it was, all the people that had helped him. He knew every day when he came in, this was right. This was his.


	7. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette finally does something about his feelings.

When Lafayette knocked on George’s office door Monday morning, he was met with silence. A boy lost his mother in the street and came in the store looking for help, and Lafayette needed George to see if he could look after him while Lafayette went outside to try and find the mother. He knocked again and was met with more silence, so he pushed open the door quietly. George was sitting at his desk, head in his hand. He was obviously asleep, mouth slightly open and eyes closed. He wasn’t snoring, just breathing deeply. Lafayette felt a rush of affection for him. He looked at him longer than he should have, but he just couldn’t stop. He walked a few steps closer to the desk.

 

“Sir,” he whispered. George did not stir. Lafayette stepped even closer and put a hand on George’s shoulder.

 

“Monsieur Washington, wake up,” he spoke at a normal volume this time. George opened his eyes slowly. He looked up at Lafayette and smiled sleepily.

 

“Gilbert,” he mumbled. He shook his head and blinked, his smile gone.

 

“What do you need? I, uh, I was just working and I fell asleep.” Lafayette removed his hand from George’s shoulder.

 

“Did you sleep here? George,” Lafayette had never said his first name to his face, “you should really take a break.

  
  


George closed his eyes. Gilbert was making him so confused. He didn’t mean to fall asleep at the office, but he was just so tired… He must have fallen asleep without even realizing it. 

 

“I’m fine, Gilbert. Are you alright? Did you need something?” Gilbert gave him a concerned look and nodded.

 

“Oui, I need you to watch a little boy down in the shop while John and I go look for his mother. He came in earlier saying he lost her while they were shopping. I would have Alex do it, but frankly I do not trust him with another life. He cannot even take care of himself,” Gilbert sighed to punctuate his sentence. George nodded and stood. He motioned for Gilbert to follow him and walked out of his office.

 

John was standing next to his coffee counter, smiling at the little boy sitting on the couch in front of him. George smiled at him and sat down beside the boy.

 

“Hello,” he said, a little awkward. Lafayette smiled at the sight. George was so good with him. The boy seemed to feel more comfortable with him than Lafayette, John, or even Alex. He started asking so many questions.

 

“What do you do?”

 

“Do you really own this whole place?”

 

“Do you like Arrow?” George didn't know who or what Arrow was, but Lafayette had to leave, so he didn't get to hear the explanation. John walked with him for a couple steps and then broke off. Lafayette walked through the streets, looking for the lady the child had described. He saw someone that looked like it could be her standing in front of the salon that he passed every day on his way to work.

 

“Benny?” she yelled. Lafayette crossed the street to talk to her.

 

“Mademoiselle,” he said, “are you Ms. Solano?” She turned to face him and nodded.

 

“Yes, yes I am,” her eyes widened, “Have you seen my son? Oh god, do you know where he is?” Lafayette smiled brightly.

 

“Yes, he is in the bookshop I work at. Right around that corner.” He pointed in the direction of the store. She grabbed his arm.

 

“Please take me to him, please,” she pulled him to her. He nodded gravely and walked towards  _ Revolutionary Reads _ .

  
  


When Gilbert returned with Benny’s mother, he just waved at her and returned to his coloring sheet. He tried to explain to George what he was drawing, but George just didn’t understand. Ms. Solano rushed to him and gave him a hug. Benny hugged her back.

 

“Momma look at this cool coloring book Mr. Washington gave me!” he smiled wide. Ms. Solano turned to George.

 

“Sir, I cannot thank you enough for taking care of my son. How much is the book?” She started to pull out her wallet but George stopped her.

 

“Please, it’s a gift. Your son is very well behaved.” She put her wallet back in her purse.

 

“Are you sure?” she asked. George nodded. She smiled at him and took her son’s hand. He started to pout, but she shushed him.

 

“Sweetie,” she said, “we have to go now, Mommy will be worried if we don’t get back soon. We can come visit Mr. Washington later, okay?” Benny frowned but nodded and allowed himself to be led out of the store.

 

Lafayette stared at Washington’s ass unapologetically as he walked the family out the door. He could feel Alexander judging him from the coffee shop booth. George walked backwards a couple steps and ended up standing inches away from Lafayette. Laf didn’t step away. George turned around and started. Lafayette felt his breath on his nose.

 

“Sir,” Lafayette said, “you are amazing with children.” He bit his lip slightly. George stared at his mouth, painted soft pink.

 

“Yes,” George didn’t seem to realize what he was saying, “thank you.” Lafayette leaned in slowly, almost subconsciously. George abruptly pulled back and walked up the stairs before entering his office. Alexander whistled and Lafayette jumped. He totally forgot he was there.

 

“That,” Alex raised his eyebrows, “was the most tension filled encounter I have ever seen, and John and I once wrestled on the bed  _ before  _ we started dating.” Lafayette blinked, then shock took over his face.

 

“Merde. I forgot to tell John I found the mother.”

 

~

 

George fell asleep on the couch in his office again. He hadn’t slept in his own house in five days. The first day Gilbert found him, he went home after work fully intending to sleep there. He showered and changed into more comfortable clothes, but when he tried to lay down, he started thinking about Gilbert. George didn’t want to think about him, or his lips… So he grabbed a new suit and decided to work until he fell asleep, then change in the morning. He had done that every day since. Of course, the only problem was that today Gilbert woke him up again.

 

“Sir?” Gilbert’s voice was so kind. George wasn’t all the way awake yet, so he reached up and put his hand over Gilbert’s on his shoulder.

 

“Gil,” he whispered. He opened his eyes to see Gilbert looking down at him. His face was bare and his smile so gentle. George couldn’t help but match it, but then he was suddenly very awake. He pulled his hand away and sat up quickly. Gilbert stepped back, his smile also gone.

 

“George,” he called him that often now, “you slept here again.” George stood up.

 

“I had some work to finish up,” he said. Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

 

“You are wearing  _ pyjamas _ , Georgey.” George’s head snapped up. Gilbert’s face turned red. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He turned around abruptly and walked out of the room, door slamming behind him. George didn’t even have the chance to tell him that it was okay before he swept of the room.

  
  


Lafayette ran down the steps and immediately sat behind his desk. John peered over the top, having just gotten there. Lafayette buried his head in his hands.

 

He started mumbling, “ _ Niquer, niquer, niquer, niquer _ !” John moved to sit beside him.

 

“ _ Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas _ ?” John asked, his French really was getting better. Lafayette started tearing up. He sniffled.

 

“Him. He is what is wrong.” John put an arm around Lafayette’s shoulders. He squeezed.

 

“Laf,” he said, “tell me what happened.” Lafayette sighed.

 

“When I went into the office to ask him if he wanted coffee, he was asleep. He looked so peaceful, John. So peaceful… I awakened him with a hand on his shoulder. He looked so happy to see me! He called me ‘Gil.’  _ Gil _ ! He smiled at me and put his hand over mine and god John I just love him so much,” Lafayette started crying, “When he wasn’t guarded, so guarded, he looked like he loved me too. I don’t want to push him but it’s just so hard waiting for him to come to terms with this… And what if he really doesn’t love me? What if he’s really straight or he  _ is _ queer and he just doesn’t find me attractive? Also, I called him Georgey on accident.” John tapped Lafayette’s head.

 

“Hey, fuckhead, I’ve seen the way he interacts with you. He likes you, probably even loves you. And that’s just fucking hilarious, dude,” John sighed. The bell on the shop door rang and John jumped up to go back to his station. Lafayette took a deep breath, wiped his eyes, and stood up to greet the customer. This day was going to be a long one.

  
  


George changed into his suit quickly and walked down the stairs into the bookstore. Gilbert was checking out a costumer, his warm smile on full display. He said something that George couldn’t quite hear and the woman laughed. He laughed too and put her items in a bag. George walked calmly up to Gilbert’s counter.

 

“Hello,” he said. Gilbert froze and looked up at him. He swallowed.

 

“Bonjour, um,” he broke off. George nodded at him.

 

“Gilbert, we’re… okay,” George kept a straight face. He didn’t want to say anything at first, but he knew he had to tell Gilbert that he wasn’t upset with him. It’s not strange to give your friends a nickname. And that’s what they were, friends. He may be his boss as well, but George liked to think that he and Gilbert could be friends.

 

“Oh,” Gilbert squeaked and cleared his throat, “that’s good. Very good, sir.” He smiled. George felt his face heat up.

 

“No need to call me that. We’re friends, Gilbert. Call me George.” Gilbert smiled wider.

 

“Okay, George,” he said. George nodded again and walked around the bookshelves into the coffee shop. John smiled at him and started making his usual coffee. George introduced himself to the two customers eating on the couches while it was brewing.

 

“Mr. Washington, dude,” John said. That boy said “dude” far too often. George accepted his cup and returned to his office.

 

~

 

That night Lafayette invited Hercules over for movies with John and Alex. The settled on  _ The Babadook _ after a rousing conversation on his position as a queer icon. Hercules was the only straight person there, and he just kept saying, “How do people even decide these things? How did that happen? Who just said, ‘Yeah, Babadook’s gay now.’”

 

“Hercules,” Alex said, “Babadook has always been gay.” Once the movie was over, they ordered pizza and cracked open some cold ones. John couldn’t stop laughing when Lafayette came back from the kitchen with beers. Alex took one look at him and just shook his head, taking the bottle from Lafayette. When he finally calmed down enough to speak, all he said was,

 

“Cracking open a cold one with the boys,” and then he started laughing again. Lafayette swatted him on the back of the head.

 

“I need to tell you all what happened today.” They all turned to him expectantly, John trying not to laugh. Hercules motioned for him to go on.

 

“Okay,” Laf said, “so I went to ask George if he wanted me to make him coffee this morning, and he was asleep in his office! Wearing sleeping clothes! And I told John this but I did not tell him that he was wearing grey sweatpants and holy fuck-” he raised both hands in a way that indicated ‘huge’ “- Anyway I woke him up and he called me ‘Gil’ and then I accidentally called him Georgey and ran away  _ but _ , and this part John also has not heard, he came down later said ‘We’re okay.’ Then he told me to call him George because we’re  _ friends _ .” Lafayette grinned and did jazz hands. Alex high-fived him. Hercules smiled.

 

“Nice,” he said.

 

“Hell yeah, dude,” John said.

 

“Mr. Washington has never once tried to get me to call him ‘George,’” Alex complained. John glared at him.

 

“Dude,” John said, “you guys are so getting together soon.” Lafayette sighed wistfully.

 

“God I hope so.”   
  
~

 

Lafayette started coming to work early every morning and making a coffee for George. He didn’t come into the office anymore, that was too hard on him, but he knocked on the door and sat the coffee on the top stair. George would call out “Coming.” After a couple minutes George would come down into the shop with his coffee in hand and flip the sign to ‘Open’, like he did every morning. But now he smiled at Lafayette when he did it. His heart flipped every time. Business was getting better in the past week, summer was here and now school-age kids would come in and eat to escape the heat. Some college students came in to study over the summer as well. Lafayette hardly had time to talk to Hercules when he came for his shift anymore. George was spending even more time in his office trying to take care of book deals and pricing, so Alex was up there with him. Honestly, Lafayette had no idea working could be like this. It had been two months since he came to work here, and this was the first week that he was really working.

 

That morning he knocked on the door and didn’t hear a response. He knocked again, and nothing. So he slowly opened the door to see George pulling on his suit jacket.

 

“Hello, I brought you coffee,” Lafayette said. George turned around and smiled at him.

 

“Yes, hello, can you put it on the desk please?” He went back to fiddling with the buttons and Lafayette placed the cup on his desk. George frowned.

 

“Damned shirt,” he mumbled. Lafayette chuckled.

 

“Let me get that, George,” he said. He reached out and gracefully fastened the top button. George thanked him.

 

“I was wondering something, do you think you could help me reorganize the shelves this weekend? With all the new books coming in I’m going to need more space.” Lafayette beamed.

 

“Of course! I would love to help you out with that,” Lafayette answered. George nodded and started to put on his tie. Lafayette found himself distracted, very suddenly, by George’s face. He looked so perfect in the light coming through his office window that Lafayette couldn’t even breathe anymore. It was very clear and painful now.  He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. The first thing he had thought when he saw George was, "I want to kiss him." Here he is, in kissing range, and George hasn't made a move. It seems as if Lafayette will have to. But George is a very traditional kind of guy, and he acts like he wears the pants in this relationship. Yet it feels like Lafayette will have to wait months before George realizes what he wants.

 

Standing this close to George, leaning in ever so slightly so that maybe he'd get the hint, is torture. Especially since he is  _ not _ getting the hint. Waiting this close to George, Lafayette can smell his sweet cologne. He can't wait any longer, Lafayette will just have to do it himself. He raises a hand to George's soft cheek and uses the leverage to pull him closer. When their lips finally touch it's better than anything Lafayette could have dreamed of. George pulls away with shock in his eyes that Lafayette doesn't see. He still has his eyes closed and a hand on George's cheek.

  
  


He lets out a soft sigh and with it comes a breathy, "Sir..." George pauses, suddenly realizing the intentions of the man that stands before him. He moves both hands to Gilbert's hips and gently pushes him against the wall. Gilbert's eyes fly open and he gasps. George doesn't recognize his own voice as he says,

 

"Call me that again." 

 

Gilbert looks up, perplexed.

 

"What?"

 

"Call me that  _ again _ !” George tightens his hands on Gilbert's slim hips.

 

"Sir!" Gilbert pushes his hips forward into George's firm grip. George steps back abruptly. He is shocked by his own actions. He can't handle this for much longer, this young man is making him lose control.

  
  


Lafayette watches with great disappointment as George sits on the small love seat with his head in his hands. He thought that maybe if he made the first move, George would  _ finally _ give in to himself. But George looks more betrayed than aroused, which is obviously the opposite of what Lafayette wanted.

  
  


George's own body is betraying him. Maybe he had been giving Gilbert the wrong idea.. But did he  _ want  _ to give Gilbert the wrong idea? His whole life he had only ever fallen for women. Is it because Gilbert wears skirts and makeup that he’s attracted to him? No, that couldn't be it. Gilbert was all man. Why did George feel this way towards him? He was so confused, he shouldn't feel this way. Gilbert is a man, so George shouldn’t want anything more than friendship. Yet, here he is fighting arousal, and it scares him. He's always been fine with people of different sexual orientations, it didn't matter who others loved. But when it came to himself he'd always been secure in his sexuality, now, he's trying to come to terms with the fact that he may not be straight.

 

He looks up into Gilbert's eyes, which are filled with tears… And for some reason it hurts his heart. 

 

“Gilbert… I…”

 

“I’m very sorry, si-Monsieur Washington. It seems I may have misjudged the situation. I will take my leave now.”

 

George opens his mouth to stop him, but he's already gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!! I'm so sorry this update took so long! I just really didn't want to wait a whole other chapter to get to where I wanted to be. It's finally happening you guys! I'm so excited to keep going with this story I love it so much. Now I can actually have them fucking get together. If you have any questions or comments follow me on tumblr https://glennthewalmartguy.tumblr.com/


	8. Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get together. It’s a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so fucking happy with this story now, this is where I want to be, I love writing it again. I'm so hype

Lafayette once again runs down the stairs into the main store, openly crying this time. John sees him first and calls out, “Laf!” Alex looks up and follows Lafayette out of the store.  
  
“Lafayette,” he yells, “Qu’est-il arrivé?” Lafayette doesn’t slow down, just pulls out his phone and calls an Uber. Alex catches up to him and grabs his arm. Lafayette stops walking. Alex pulls him into a hug and he starts sobbing. Alex doesn’t ask him what happened again, just holds him as he cries. Eventually he calms down enough to talk.  
  
“I kissed him,” he says, and that’s all Alex needs to hear. He helps Lafayette into the car and rides home with him. On the way back he texts John.

Laf kissed Wash. I do not know what else happened but he is fucking devastated. Please go inform him that Laf will not be coming back today, and I am staying home with him to help him get better.  
  
John looks at his phone and immediately becomes angry. What the fuck? He knows that Washington loves Lafayette. Why would he reject him? Luckily it’s too early in the day for customers, so John storms up the stairs and knocks harshly on the door. It opens far too quickly and Washington looks surprised to see that it’s him.  
  
“Sir,” John says, “what the fuck!?” Washington opens his mouth and closes it, unable to find an answer. He steps back and allows John to come in.  
  
“I fucking know you like him back. Why would you do that?” Washington sits on his couch and he looks… sad. John deflates.  
  
“John,” Washington says, “I really messed up.”  
  
“No shit, dude,” John doesn’t sound angry anymore. He sits beside Washington.  
  
“Listen,” John says, “Lafayette is at my house, sobbing into a pillow. He’s devastated, dude. Why’d you do that?” Washington rubs his face.  
  
“I didn’t know,” he pauses, “I didn’t know I liked him like that. I thought it was just friendly. I thought he was just being friendly to me. When he kissed me, I didn’t even think before I kissed him back. But then I panicked, and pushed him away. God, John, I really messed up.” John pats Washington’s arm. He stands up and holds out a hand.  
  
“Get the fuck up, sir,” he says, “You are going to go to him right now and tell him what you just told me.” Washington takes his hand and stands. John pulls out his phone and starts tapping  
  
“And,” John adds, “you have five minutes before the car gets here and five minutes to drive there. Think about what you should say. Don’t fuck this up, I’ll handle the store while you’re gone.” Washington walks to the door and turns around once his hand is on the handle.  
  
“John,” he says, “thank you.” John finally lets himself smile. He nods encouragingly and Washington leaves the building.  
  
~  
  
Lafayette sits on his couch (bed) wrapped in several layers of blankets while Alex tries to talk to him. He isn’t listening. All he can think about is the look on George’s face. He can never go back there, never. He didn’t think it through, he didn’t think it through. What the fuck is wrong with him?  
  
Someone knocks on the door. Alex frowns and stands to open it. Lafayette can’t quite see who it is, but he can tell Alex is suddenly defensive.  
  
“Get out of here,” he says.  
  
“Please, let me talk to him.” It’s George. Lafayette stands up quickly and sheds his many layers of blankets.  
  
“No,” Alex says, “I don’t want to offend you, but no.” Lafayette walks up behind him and George sees him. His face lights up. Alex turns around.  
  
“Alexander,” Lafayette looks at George while he speaks, “I am okay. You can go back to the shop now.” Alex stares at him.  
  
“Are you sure?” He glances back at George. Lafayette nods. Alex exits and slowly closes the door behind him. George takes a step towards Lafayette and he takes one back.  
  
“Gil,” George’s voice breaks, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that to you.” Lafayette covers his chest with his arms.  
  
“No,” he says, “I should not have kissed you.” George takes another step forward and this time Lafayette stands his ground.  
  
“Gilbert,” George says, “I didn’t know that I liked you until you kissed me-” he steps forward again “-but I do. I want you.” He stops right in front of Lafayette. Lafayette looks up into his eyes. They both lean forward and kiss. This time neither is surprised and George grabs Lafayette’s hips with both hands. Lafayette grips George’s face and uses the leverage to deepen the kiss. George groans. Lafayette pulls back.  
  
“Sir,” he says, voice low, “we really do have to get back to the store.” George pulls him into another kiss but pulls away quickly.  
  
“Yes,” he says, “I did leave John in charge.” Lafayette sighs. He steps back and walks into the living room to get his phone. George follows him, and Lafayette can feel him staring at his ass. He picks up his phone and calls a car. He sits on the couch and taps the spot beside him.  
  
“Come here,” he says, “We have a few minutes to kill before the car gets here.” George sits. Lafayette swings his legs over George’s and sits on his lap. George inhales sharply.  
  
“Gil,” he says, “I don’t really know how to do this.” Lafayette smiles.  
  
“It is just kissing, Georgey. I will lead.” He leans down and presses their lips together. George tentatively puts his hands on Lafayette’s hips again. He opens his mouth a little and Lafayette responds with the same. It feels like seconds and hours that they stayed like that, but before they know it Lafayette’s phone pings and said the car was there. George pulls away. His face is hot, and so is Lafayette’s. They both breathe deeply.  
  
“We have to go,” Lafayette says.  
  
“Yes,” George replies. Lafayette rests his forehead against George's. He stands up and pulls his skirt back down to where it's supposed to be. George takes a deep breath and stands as well. They walk out of the apartment, Lafayette making sure to walk in front of George.  
  
  
Gilbert holds George’s hand the entire ride back. Every few minutes they look over at each other and share a quick kiss. The driver smiles at George when he pays him. Gilbert grabs his hand again as they walk into the building together. It’s busy again, and George is relieved to see that Alex and John are taking care of the customers well. Alex sees them as they walk in and stops checking out some person to give them a wide smile. George takes Gilbert over to the coffee shop. He sees both Hercules and John behind the coffee machine and raises his eyebrows. John sees them first and actually cheers when he sees they're holding hands. He immediately realizes his mistake and puts his hand over his mouth. Hercules turns around then and walks out from behind the register to give Gilbert a high-five. He turns to George.  
  
“Congratulations, Wash, sir,” he says. George smiles at him.  
  
“Thank you very much,” he replies. George turns to Gilbert.  
  
“I have to go take care of some business in my office.” George hesitates but kisses Gilbert on the cheek awkwardly and rushes off to his office.  
  
  
Lafayette watches him walk away. Hercules returned to his space behind the counter so John could go talk to Laf. He runs out and grabs Lafayette by the arm, startling him by dragging him behind a wall of bookshelves where there are no customers.  
  
“Oh my god!” he exclaims. Lafayette looks absolutely giddy as he wraps John in a huge hug.  
  
“John,” Lafayette says, “you are the best friend to have existed! You convinced him to talk to me!” John pulls back and smiles.  
  
“Dude,” he laughs, “it was nothing. But I did cuss at him a lot before he told me what happened. Man, I had no idea he likes you that much.” Lafayette sighs wistfully.  
  
“He is amazing,” Lafayette pats John’s arm, “Well, I must get back to work. Tell Hercules he must talk to me after work, yes?” Lafayette returns to his space behind the register and waves Alex off, telling him he should go help ‘Georgey’ now. Alex scoffs.  
  
“Nicknames? You've barely been dating an hour.” But he leaves anyway.  
  
  
George hears a knock on his door and quickly says, “Come in.” Alexander walks in carrying an armful of binders and sets them down on his desk. George raises his eyebrows.  
  
“I have some ideas for saving money,” Alexander says, “But, first, I’m sorry. The way I reacted to you showing up was inappropriate but Laf was just so hurt and I didn’t want you to come in and try to nicely reject him because of what happened before but obviously you like him and you were just trying to make amends and I wanted to apologize for trying to stop you.” He takes a deep breath. George shakes his head.  
  
“There’s no need to apologize, son,” he says, “You were just trying to protect your friend. There’s no harm in that. Now, tell me about these ideas of yours.” Alexander nods, obviously trying not to smile, and opens up the first binder. He explains with passion and George desperately to follow along, but he has to stop and ask him to slow down several times. Alexander never complains, and explains quite well what he’s talking about any time George asks. George feels so lucky to be surrounded by these nice people. His staff, no, his friends are so good to him. Alexander doesn’t leave until closing time, but George stays in his office later than that. Gilbert told him that he would get him when he was ready to leave.  
  
  
Lafayette jumps on the counter in front of Hercules after all of the customers went home. Since John wasn’t technically working when closing time arrived, he went home with Alex and left Herc to clean up. Hercules turns around and smiles.  
  
“So,” he says, “you and Wash are finally together.” Lafayette grins.  
  
“Oui. I kissed him in his office this morning, but he got so confused and pushed me away. I went to the apartment with Alex to sob and mope but then George showed up to apologize and win me back! He’s so romantic,” Lafayette rests his head in his hand. Hercules quirks an eyebrow.  
  
“That’s great, but John already told me all that. And I wouldn’t call Wash romantic” He returns to polishing the coffee machine. Lafayette pouts until Hercules adds,  
  
“But I’m happy for you.”  
  
“You’d better be. I’m with your boss now.”  
  
“Don’t threaten me, knitwit.”  
  
“That was rude but also a very smooth way to make fun of my inability to knit.” Hercules laughs at that, and Lafayette feels proud. Making Hercules laugh is real gift, he sounds so genuine when he laughs. Lafayette loves his friends so much.  
  
“Okay Herc,” Lafayette says, “I must go and talk to George now. We haven’t seen eachother since we made out on John’s couch and came here.” Hercules looks disgusted.  
  
“Gross, man. That guy is like my dad please stop.” Lafayette laughs now, and skips off towards George’s office. He knocks on the door, already opening it while doing so. George smiles when he sees him.  
  
“Gilbert,” he says, “how was your day?” Lafayette walks over behind the desk and sits on George’s lap as he turns his chair to face him. He sighs contentedly.  
  
“It was amazing.”  
  
“Oh, really?”  
  
“Oui, a woman came in today wearing a french flag bracelet, and I got to check her out entirely in French. She’s visiting from Eguisheim.” George smiles when Lafayette wraps both arms around his neck and kisses his forehead.  
  
“And where’s that?”

“I have no damn idea.” They both laugh. George hugs Lafayette’s waist. He lets out a long breath.  
  
“Hey, Gil, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Hm?”  
  
“We are… together, right? I’ve never really been in a situation like this.” Lafayette beams and pulls George into a kiss.  
  
“Oh, of course, Georgey. We can be whatever you are comfortable with.” George nods.  
  
“I think just together is good for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because the “flashback” is over and like all my other stories are in present tense, I started writing this in present tense. If you notice that I mess up with that or something (or you have questions/comments), please message me on tumblr https://glennthewalmartguy.tumblr.com/


	9. American Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Laf are cute! So cute! And gay!

Lafayette wakes up the next morning in George’s bed. It’s Saturday, so he doesn’t stress about work. He turns over and looks at his partner, because George isn’t ready for ‘boyfriend’ yet. He looks so peaceful laying there, his eyes closed, breathing steadily. Lafayette puts his hand on George’s face and gently runs his thumb over his cheek. They didn’t do anything last night, just talked about their lives and went to bed. George let Lafayette borrow one of his t-shirts, which was just long enough that Lafayette could refuse pants. George seemed to like that, and kissed him deeply before they fell asleep. George bats his eyes open and smiles sleepily.

“Gilbert,” he mumbles, “good morning.” He leans in for a kiss. Lafayette smiles into his mouth.

“Bonjour,” Lafayette says. George chuckles. He rolls over and sits up at the edge of the bed. Lafayette whines.

“No,” he says, “you are so warm and handsome come back.” George stands up despite the protests and starts stretching. He leans over to touch his toes and Lafayette hums in approval.

“Well,” Lafayette says, “I don’t mind you leaving me here that much if you are going to bend over like that.” George straightens up and turns around to give Lafayette a disapproving look.

“Gilbert,” he says, “at some point we have to eat breakfast.” Lafayette sits up at the mention of cooking.

“Oh, please, let me cook for you,” he says as he jumps out of bed. George crosses over to him and wraps his arms around his waist. He looks down at him.

“You cook?” Lafayette gives him a shit-eating grin and struts to the kitchen.

“Oh, George,” he says, “I am a master chef. I will cook you some American pancakes.” George follows him into the kitchen.

“Do you not have pancakes in France?” Lafayette pulls out a pan and a mixing bowl after George points him towards the cabinet.

“Georgey,” he says, “of course we do. But in France they are called crepes and are less gigantic than your pancakes.” George laughs and pulls out ingredients.

“What do you want to do today?”

“Hm, can we just stay here and make out all day?”

“I think I like that plan, if you can actually cook.” Lafayette begins mixing all the ingredients in a bowl and George tries to help by standing behind him and kissing his neck. Lafayette sighs. He elbows him away after a few seconds.

“I won’t be able to cook if you keep doing that, sir.” George groans.

“You have to stop calling me that, then.”

“Calling you what?” Lafayette tries to act like he has no idea George has a thing for that nickname.

“You know. You have to know.”

“I’m sorry I really don’t.” Lafayette turns around and gives George his best confused face. George rubs his hand over his face and takes a deep breath.

“Please don’t make me say it.”

“Oh I won’t, sir.” Lafayette drapes his arms over George’s shoulders and George puts his hands on Lafayette’s hips. Lafayette rests his head on George’s chest and inhales deeply.

“You smell really good,” he says. George squeezes his hips.

“The food?” Lafayette straightens and turns back to the bowl. He starts pouring the pancakes on the pan. George nods in approval.

“Those look nice.” Lafayette scoffs.

“Of course they do, I made them.” George raises his eyebrows. He goes back to the bedroom and grabs his phone.

“Gilbert,” he calls. He hears the sound of pancakes hitting the plate and moments later Gilbert appears in front of him.

“I don’t have your address,” George says. Gilbert smiles at him.

“Well-” he takes George’s phone “-I must fix that right now.” George looks at him while he types. He looks so nice, even in the morning. His hair is in a neat poff. George’s gaze trails down to his lips. Those, he has stared at far too often. He can’t believe he didn’t realize his feelings sooner. It’s so obvious now. He could stare at that mouth all day. The best part of being with someone, George realizes, is that you can kiss them anytime with their permission. Gilbert hands him back his phone, still smiling. George puts his hand on Gilbert’s shoulder and pulls him into a kiss. It still feels strange, to kiss him. He feels so different. The only other person he has ever kissed is Martha. She was soft, physically, but she didn’t do much in the way of kissing. Gilbert is just the opposite. The hard lines of his body are jarring compared to how easily he molds to George. He pulls back slowly.

“Mm,” Gilbert sighs, “what was that for?” George feels heat rise to his face.

“I just, uh, wanted to.” Gilbert smirks.

“You are very cute. Breakfast is ready.” He stands and pulls George to his feet.

For the record, the pancakes are delicious.

  
Lafayette is shocked to find out George has a car. They spent the whole day together, and Lafayette didn’t even change out of his pajamas until after three. George, of course, didn’t mind Lafayette walking around his house in just a t-shirt. When Lafayette mentions he should be getting home, George offers to drive him. Apparently, he has a car that he prefers not to use because he doesn’t like driving. Lafayette is sitting in the passenger seat, watching quietly as the scenery passes by. He likes this, just reaching out and holding George’s hand while they sit in silence. George squeezes Lafayette’s hand and he turns to face him.

“Thank you,” he says. Lafayette frowns.

“For what?”

“For waiting.” George rubs his thumb over Lafayette’s. Lafayette smiles.

“Oh, Georgey. I would never want to do anything you are not ready for. I will wait as long as you want to before sex. We don’t have to do it at all, if that’s what you want.” George shakes his head quickly.

“No I definitely want to… you know, at some point.” He blushes. Lafayette sees his apartment complex.

“That’s me up there,” he says and points to the building. George pulls off the road and turns off the car. Lafayette unbuckles before leaning over in his seat and kisses George.

“Just so you know,” Lafayette whispers, “I definitely want to as well.” He gets out of the car and goes inside.

  
Alex is on the couch with John. Sorry, Alex is on John, and John is on the couch. Lafayette blinks when he sees them, and coughs. They both stop moving and turn, slowly, to look at him. Alex closes his eyes tightly.

“Welcome back, Laf,” he says. John is totally frozen with a shocked look on his face. Lafayette smiles brightly and walks into Alex and John’s room laughing.

“Have fun,” he calls out as he closes the door. When he gets inside he sits on the bed and pulls out his phone. He opens up his messages and selects George’s contact.

To Georgey: I know you are driving, so you better not respond to me just yet, but I had a wonderful time today.

Of course there is no immediate response, but Lafayette waits a minute, staring at his screen. He puts his phone down beside him and dramatically flops on his back. He looks around the room. On what Lafayette can only assume is Alex’s bedside table there is a large stack of papers and a photo of Alex and John. On the other table, a different photo of Alex and John with a dog. Alex and John don’t have a dog, so this must just be a selfie with some random dog they saw in public. Honestly, Lafayette isn’t surprised in the least. His phone vibrates. Lafayette practically lungs across the bed to check it. A message from George.

From Georgey: I had a very nice time as well

To Georgey: Of course YOU did, I am a delight

From Georgey: You certainly are. We should do something together sometime

To Georgey: Like a date? That would be amazing. I could take you to a nice restaurant.

From Georgey: Yes, sounds good

From Georgey: Tomorrow at eight?

To George: Parfait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit you guys! Sorry about the break, sobermeup and I have been busy with school and stuff. We're back now, but a lot is happening in my personal life so updates are going to be less frequent, sorry about that, I hope you enjoy the chapter! If you notice anything or just want to talk to me message me on tumblr https://glennthewalmartguy.tumblr.com/
> 
> Again, sorry for the wait and the short chapter.


	10. Call Me That Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end. You waited over half a year for this.

 

George laughs into his spaghetti. He can’t remember the last time he laughed this hard. Gilbert is such an amazing man. He’s so glad he decided to go out with him. It's crazy to think about before, when he didn't want to accept who he is. There is no reason in 2017 that George can't be out. He should never have repressed his feelings. Gilbert’s hand on his pulls him out of his thoughts.

 

“Georgey,” he says, “are you okay? You've gone quiet.” George nods and smiles.

 

“Yes. Yes, I am,” he stops, “Gilbert?” Gilbert squeezes his hand.

 

“I,” George says, “I think I'm ready to be together.” Gilbert smiles.

 

“You mean, boyfriends?”

 

“Yes. Yeah.” Gilbert leans over the table and gently presses his lips to George’s.

 

“Mon George,” he says, “my boyfriend.” He kisses him again and sits back. George sighs happily. This is good. He hasn't felt this happy in a while. He thought it might feel weird, to be “boyfriends”, but it feels right. He could get used to this. Gilbert feels so right, but he’s also so opposite to George. While George is quiet and reserved, Gilbert is flamboyant and vibrant. He gives George the strength to start trying to be proud of who he is.

 

“Gilbert,” George moves to hold his hand with both of his, “you make me so very happy.” Gilbert practically melts.

 

“Oh, Georgey,” his eyes start to get misty, “I am very very happy as well. You are so amazing.”

 

“God, we are so sappy.”

  
  
“You are goddamn right we are, come here.” He leans over the table again, this time kissing George slowly.

 

~

 

Two weeks later, Lafayette and George lounge on the couch, Lafayette’s head on George’s lap. They are surrounded by their closest friends. Strange, that George has begun to call all these people ‘friends’. John sits on the chair, with Alex on his lap. Hercules sits on the floor with James (thankfully sans Thomas).

 

Lafayette can’t help but smile in this moment. He never would have thought that he would so quickly call all these people family, but that’s how he feels. He genuinely feels so at home with everyone here. And George, he is so wonderful. They’ve grown closer these past few weeks, and Lafayette feels as if he’s really beginning to love him even more. He is so grateful to be with this amazing man. Lafayette looks up at his boyfriend peacefully scrolling on his phone and feels a rush of love. This is who he is meant to be with. He knows it.

 

George sets down his phone and looks at Gilbert. He is smiling up at him with such a radiant expression. He reaches down and brushes his thumb over Gilbert’s cheek. Gilbert leans into the touch, smiling wider. George looks around the room. All of these people have been wonderful. They’ve helped more around the store, giving him and Gilbert more time to spend together. It’s been wonderful furthering his relationship with his boyfriend, and also just having a boyfriend. It’s been strange, but George hasn’t felt nearly as awkward in public as he thought he would be. Of course, Gilbert is never shy about their relationship. It’s been so easy being proud of his bisexuality around his friends. They make him more confident, and that’s something he will always be grateful for. These people, Gilbert especially, they will always make him happy.

 

George’s phone rings with a message. From Gilbert. He looks down at his lap questioningly.

 

From Gil: You want to go home, sir?

 

He glances back at Gil, who smirks and bites his lip.

 

To Gil: Call me that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, which kinda sucks because it took me so long to write, but thank you for reading it anyway. I know this probably isn't what you were expecting, but I felt like this was what was best for the story. I have a few other little things I wrote for this that I may post separately, though.
> 
> This story, though I have neglected it so long, will always have a special place in my heart. I wrote it based rather heavily off my own feelings about realizing I am bisexual. After reading through it for the last time, I can also see how far I've come in writing. My style is really different now (and I hope it's better). Some of the stuff I wrote at the beginning of this story, I never would have written now. If George seems weird in places, that's probably because of my own feelings at the time. It's hard to come to terms with a part of yourself you have pushed away for so long. I hope some of you have related to how I wrote him in this story.
> 
> Call Me That Again, a story that took me a whole year to write ten chapters for. I will miss you, and I will not forget you.
> 
> Thank you all so very much for reading, I love you all.  
> If you have any comments, questions, or you just want to talk, come talk to me on tumblr https://glennthewalmartguy.tumblr.com/
> 
> See you all in the next fic.


End file.
